


Wherever You Are

by Stylinstagram69



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Smut, larry - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinstagram69/pseuds/Stylinstagram69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry on-shot loosely based off 'Wherever You Are' by 5 Seconds Of Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> http://muzy-posts.s3.amazonaws.com/i/orig/n1v9bu82e4d9j8tel5fl4ao38ag48ius.jpg

'm gonna miss you." I said, feeling close to tears. "We'll be together someday." Louis said, pushing my hair away from my face. "Nothing lasts forever, Lou." I said, turning away from him so I wouldn't cry. I cleared my throat "Drive me to the airport?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.  
The drive to the airport was silent, both of us too upset to really say anything. We walked up to the baggage thing when we got there, holding onto each others hand almost too tight. "Hazza?" Louis said weakly. I looked down at him "Yeah baby?" My voice sounded too thick. "I love you." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I love you too, Boobear." I said, leaning down and kissing him softly. "I wish I could come with you." Louis mumbled after we pulled apart. "I wish I didn't have to go." I said, brushing the hair out of his face. He sighed "I'm gonna miss you so much." He said, looking at the ground as a small tear slid down his cheek. My heart broke at the sight and I had to bite back a sob. "I'm gonna miss you to, Lou-Boo. But it's gonna be okay, you'll get over me soon enough, and you'll find somebody better." I said, my voice cracking at the last part. "There isn't anyone better." He whispered, barely audible. I frowned "C'mere." I said quietly, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into my chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I nuzzled my face in his hair for a second. "Look at me." I said softly. He looked up at me and rested his chin on my chest, his normally bright blue eyes dull and glistening with tears. I took a shaky breath "FLIGHT NUMBER 276 TO SYDNEY, NOW BOARDING." Came across the intercom. "That's me." I said weakly. Louis sighed shakily and I leaned down to kiss him one last time. "I love you, cupcake." Louis whispered after we broke apart. "I love you too, snowflake." I said, pulling away from him UNillingly and picking my bag up off the floor. "Bye, Harry." Louis said sadly. "Bye, Louis." I said, hugging him tightly one last time before walking away. I walked over to my mum and turned back to Louis, who was standing with his arms wrapped around himself and his eyes shut tight, tears streaming down his face. I bit back a sob and turned around again. 

 

1 Year Later

I picked up my phone and sighed, dialing the same number I've dialed for the past 8 years. I pressed talk and held it up to my ear. letting it ring twice before hanging up again. I turned over and bit back tears, sleep eventually overtaking me. 

 

1 Month Later

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" My mum sing songed. "Go away mum, I'm sleeping." I muttered, burying my face in a pillow. "I don't care, Robin's coming over later and I need you to help me clean up." She said, climbing on top of me. "Clean it yourself, s'your boyfriend." I grumbled. "But I have to take a shower and stuff. Please help me?" She wrapped her arms around me and laying her head on my chest. I groaned "Fine. Just get off." I groaned. pushing her off me gently and sitting up. 

"HARRY! HAVE YOU FINISHED CLEANING THE SITTING ROOM YET? HE'S GONNA BE HERE ANY MINUTE." Mum called from the bathroom. "I"M ALMOST DONE!" I called back, grabbing a book from the top of the shelf, another book falling onto the floor. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I set the other book down on the coffee table, bending over to pick up the one that fell. A scrapbook. I opened the cover and breathed in sharply, closing my eyes for a second. It's the scrapbook Louis' gave me for our 3 year anniversary. I opened my eyes and sat down in the chair with the scrapbook in my lap. I opened the book, the first page said -First Date :)- in big letters, with hearts and smiley faces all over it. I turned the page and smiled sadly at the pictures.

"Let's go in the photo booth, Hazza!" Louis said excitedly, pulling me over to the corner of the mall where the photo booth was located. "Okay." I smiled, letting him pull me into the booth. He put the money in and we both smiled brightly as it snapped the picture. I turned my head to look at him, smiling at how happy he looked. The camera clicked again and I turned my head, not realizing it was taking the picture "Oh." I aid dumbly, causing Louis to giggle. I smiled brightly as it started counting down again, and I felt Louis press his lips to my cheek right as it hit '3'. I turned to look at him and I smiled dumbly again. "Hey Harry?" Louis asked, brushing the hair out of my face and resting his hand on my cheek. I hummed in response and leaned into the touch. "Can I kiss you?" I smiled and nodded. He leaned in and our lips touched right as the shutter clicked. 

I can't do this. I thought, holding back tears. I stood up and closed the book, wiping my eyes. "Harry did yo- Oh, what's wrong hun?" Mum asked, walking up in front of me. "Nothing, It's nothing." I said, taking a deep breath. "You sure?" She asked. I closed my eyes for a second. Yeah. It's just um. I found the scrapbook Louis gave me." I said, my voice cracking when I said his name. "Oh, I'm sorry baby." She said, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and let out a shaky breath before pulling away. "It's fine. I'll be fine." I said, forcing a smile across my lips. "You sure?" She asked. I nodded "Yeah. I'm just gonna go to my room, kay?" I said, clearing my throat and walking back to my bedroom, scrapbook in hand. I sat down on my head and took a deep breath, opening the book again. - First Concert ^_^ - The page read, with music notes all over it. I smiled and turned the page, where there were pictures from The Script concert we went to in 2008. I smiled at the picture of Louis dancing. 

"Having fun?" Louis shouted over the music. I smiled "This is awesome." I shouted back. Louis smiled and grabbed my waist, pulling me into him. I blushed lightly and smiled up at him. He smiled back and leaned down, connecting our lips. 

I sighed and turned the page again. -First Anniversary <3 - with hearts and cakes. I turned the page and laughed lightly at the pictures of me and Louis.

"Harry, take a picture with me." Louis said from his spot on my bed. "Lou, we have to go." I said, but I walked over to him anyway. "We have to take pictures for everything. What if one day one of us has to go away or something? We have to have something to remember each other." He said. I smiled and sat down next to him. "Come closer, Hazza." He said, grabbing my chin and pushing our cheeks together. I laughed lightly and he held up his phone, taking a picture. He stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes, taking another picture. "Kiss me." He said, turning to me and puckering his lips stupidly. I laughed "I can't kiss you with your face like that." I said. He huffed over dramatically and fixed his mouth and closed his eyes, I smiled at how pretty he looked. He cracked one eye open "I'm waiting." He said. I smiled and wider and pressed my lips against his as he snapped another picture. "I love you." Louis blurted when we broke apart. My eyes widened "Y-you do?" I asked. He blushed "I, um. Yeah." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled "I love you, too." I said, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into me. 

I smiled sadly and turned the page again. -First Time ;D - with penis stickers all over it. I laughed and shook my head Only Lou. I turned the page again. -Sadly, I don't have any picture of this joyous occasion. But here's a picture I took of you the morning after <3- Underneath it was a picture of me sleeping, my hair messy and falling in my face and my cheeks tinged pink. I smiled.

"Harry, wake up." Louis whispered, running his fingers through my hair. I blinked my eyes open and smiled at him. "Hi Loubear." I muttered. "Hi baby. How are you?" He asked. I smiled "I'm perfect. But my bum hurts.." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest. Louis chuckled lightly "I'm sorry lovely." He said, resting his hand on my hip and nuzzling his face in my hair. I shook my head "S'worth it." I said. I felt him smile against my head "I love you, Haz." He said. "I love you too, Lou." I said, nestling further into his chest.

I shut my eyes tightly, biting back tears. I reopened my eyes and took a deep breath before turning another page. -First Dance :3 - with smiley faces and music notes. I turned the page and bit back another sob. There was a picture of Louis and I in our suits for his Senior Prom, and then a picture of us dancing, my hands on his hips and his head on my shoulder

"Louis, Harry, come on! I wanna take a picture!" My mum called from downstairs. Louis stood up and smiled. I giggled lightly "I messed up your hair." Louis' eyes widened "What! It took me forever to do this!" He exclaimed. I laughed "I'm not the one who said 'Oh hey lemme give you a quick bj before we go.'." I said. Louis sighed "Help me fix it." He whined. I smiled and combed his hair back down for him. "Boys, what's taking so long?" Mum called from downstairs "We're making out, hold on!" I called back. Louis laughed and I smiled. "Let's go." He said, pulling me out the door and down the stairs. "Took you long enough." Mum said when we walked in the living room. Louis smirked and I blushed "Okay let's get a picture. Stand by the door." We walked over and stood in front of the door, wrapping our arms around each others waist. "Smile!" Mum said. We both smiled and I turned my head and pressed my lips against his, making him giggle cutely. A car horn sounded outside "That's Liam!" Louis said "Have fun boys! Use protection!" Mum called as we walked out the door. I blushed and Louis laughed.  
"I love this song!" Louis exclaimed as 'You and Me' by Lifehouse started playing. "Come dance with me, Harry!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the middle of the room. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me against him. I smiled at him and put my hands on his hips as we started dancing. "Come closer." He said quietly, pulling me closer and resting his head on my shoulder as we danced and I sang softly in my ear.

I sighed as the tears streamed down my face, not even trying to stop them now. I miss him I thought, my heart clenching as I turned the page again. The next few pages were just random pictures we took whenever we were together. Which, back then, was pretty much 24/7. I closed the book and set it down next to me on the bed before putting my head in my hands and breaking down in sobs. My mum walked in a couple minutes later. "Babe are you okay? I hear you crying." She said, sitting down beside me on the bed and rubbing what I think was supposed to be comforting circles on my back. I shook my head "No. I'm not okay. I haven't been okay since we moved here." I shook my head again. "I miss him, mum. I really do." I said weakly. "I know, honey. I know." She said. I sighed "Do you think he misses me too?" I whispered. "I think he does. But you know, there's only one way to find out." She said, smiling lightly. "What're you saying?" I asked. "Harry, you're nineteen. You hardly need me to take care of you anymore." She said. My eyebrows furrowed "What're y-" "For Gods sake Harry, move back to England!" She said. My eyes widened "Really? But- I mean, I can't afford it and what if he doesn't even-lik-" I stuttered. She smiled "I'll pay for it. And I'm sure Louis loves you just as much as he did a year ago." She said. I smiled and tackled her in a hug "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I cried into her shoulder. "Now I hope you don't mind, I already bought you tickets. You leave tomorrow at 8 am." She said, hugging me back. My eyes widened and I pulled back "Really?1 That soon?!" I asked, my voice higher than normal. She smiled again and nodded. I hugged her again "Thank you so much!"

"Are you sure you'll be alright without me?" I asked as we walked into the airport. "I'm a grown woman, Harry. And I've got Robin, so I'll be fine." She said. I sighed "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if he doesn't care about me anymore?" I asked nervously. "Harry, he's just as in love with you as you are with him. And if he's not, you can always come back here to me. But that isn't going to happen." She said reassuringly. I nodded "FLIGHT NUMBER 259 TO DONCASTER, NOW BOARDING" I let out a shaky breath "That's me." Mum smiled "Have a safe trip, hun." She said, hugging me tightly. "I love you, mum." I said, burying my face in her hair for a second. "I love you too. Now go get your man."She said, patting my bum as she pulled away. I smiled and picked up my bag and kissed her cheek before walking toward the terminal.

I thought over my plan as I drove my rented car towards Louis' old house. I picked up my phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang once. Twice. Three times. Fo- "Hello?" Louis answered, sounding slightly out of breath. I almost crashed the car at the sound of his voice. "Hey, Lou." I said, trying to hide my nervousness. I heard him gasp "H-Harry?" He asked, his voice cracking."Yeah. it's me." I said, smiling lightly. "I- oh my god- wh-y why are you calling me?" He asked. I looked at the clock. 8:10 pm. "How are you, Lou?" I asked, ignoring his question. "I um. I'm good, Harry. God, I'm- what is." He stuttered. I smiled "That's good, babe." I said. I heard his breath hitch "I um. I was just thinking about you. And, I know. I know I shouldn't tell you, but I just can't stop thinking of you." He said, his voice cracking a couple times. "Me neither, Lou. So um. Do you still live at the same place?" I asked. He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. Why?" He asked. "Just wondering. So I found the scrapbook you gave me." I said. "Did you?" I could hear the smile in his voice. "I miss you, Haz." He said quietly. "I miss you too, Boo. Every night I almost call you." I said "Why only almost?" He asked. "I was afraid you'd moved on." I answered quietly. I realized I was almost to his house. "I tried. But apparently people don't like it if you call them 'Harry' when you cum." He said, I smiled and chuckled lightly "Don't know why, it's a pretty awesome name." I said. He laughed lightly. "I wish I could see you again." He said after a couple minutes of s9lence. "Me too, Boobear." I tried not to sound giddy as I pulled up to his house. I walked through his yard as quietly as possible, thankful it was Autumn so it was already dark. I held the phone between my ear and shoulder as I started climbing the tree that was right by his balcony. I know, cliche'. I shivered and made a mental note to slap myself for wearing a vest. "I should come to Sydney." He said. I chuckled lightly as I reached the top of the tree and climbed onto his balcony. I saw him sitting on his bed, his back facing me. My breath hitched I can't believe I'm finally seeing him again. "I don't think that will be necessary. Turn around." I said. "What're yo-" He turned around and dropped his phone, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. I put my phone in my pocket and smiled as he slowly walked over and opened the door. "Harry." He whispered. "Hey baby." He reached out and placed his hand on my chest "I-you're, you're actually here and- you're tan and and buff and oh my god tattoos am I dreaming?" He stuttered out. "Nope, not dreaming." I said softly. "Oh my god Harry." He said, clutching my shirt and practically throwing himself into my chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled. He pulled back a couple minutes later, keeping his hands on my chest. "You've got stubble!" I exclaimed, putting my hand on his cheek. "And tattoos. What happened to you never ever getting a tattoo ever?" I asked, smiling lightly. "I-um. I don't, I, God, Harry." He stuttered, falling into me again. I smiled and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist "I miss you so much Harry, god I love you so much." He said into my chest "I love you too, LouBoo." I said. He pulled back again "Kiss me, please." He said, staring up at me with bright blue eyes. I smiled and leaned down, pressing my lips to his softly. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, knotting his hands in my hair and slipping his tongue into my mouth. We broke apart a couple minutes later in need of air. I started kissing along his jaw, sucking lightly on the sensitive spot by his ear, making him gasp quietly. I pushed him back until his knees hit the bed and he fell back onto it. I looked at him for a few seconds, just admiring him. "Can I um. Can I take your shirt off?" I asked, leaning down and brushing the hair off his face. He blushed lightly "Only if you take yours off too." He said, biting his lip. I leaned down again, connecting our lips and pulling him into a sitting position. I pulled away away again and pulled his shirt over his head. "Wow." I said, my eyes scanning his torso. He blushed harder and pulled at the hem of my shirt. "Your turn." He said, smirking up at me. I smiled lightly and peeled my shirt off, throwing it onto the ground with Louis'. Louis giggled and I smiled at the sound "What's funny?" I asked, putting my hands no my hips. He giggled again "You have a butterfly on your belly." He said. I scoffed "What's wrong with the butterfly?" I asked, pushing him down on the bed and tickling him. He erupted in giggled and I smiled God, I missed this. "Th-there's n0nothing wrong with-th it." He said through his laughter. I stopped tickling him and kissed him sweetly. I pulled away after a couple minutes of snogging. "Oh, someones excited." I said, feeling his semi-hard on against my thigh. Louis blushed "I, um, it's, uh, you're really hot," He stuttered out, blushing bright red and covering his face with his hands. I laughed lightly, moving his hands and kissing him passionately. I rocked my hips down against his, making him moan loudly. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. I rocked my hips down again and we both moaned, both of us now fully hard. "Harry." Louis moaned softly, bucking his hips up to meet mine as I kissed along his neck. "Yes baby?" I replied, nipping at his collarbone. "I want, I need- Ohh." He moaned when I moved and sucked on the sensitive spot by his ear. "What do you need, Boobear?" I asked, moving so I could look him in the eye. "Make love to me." He said, before blushing bright red. "I mean, um you,eh." He covered his face with his hands. I smiled "Okay." He moved his hands "Yeah?" He smiled lightly. I nodded and he giggled "Okay." I smiled at his cuteness and leaned down to kiss him sweetly and pulled his pants off, tossing them onto the floor with our shirts. I leaned down and kissed him again, but he pushed me off "Take your pants off, too." He said. I smiled and pulled my pants down. "I'm gonna take your boxers off now, alright?" I said, hooking my fingers under the waistband of his boxers. He blushed lightly "Okay." I nodded "Okay." I pulled his boxers down half an inch and stopped, looking up at him and blushing. "What's wrong? You've seen my dick before." He said, smiling down at me. I blushed harder "It's just uh. It's been awhile." I said. He laughed lightly "You're so adorable." He said,pulling me in for a kiss. I pulled away after a couple minutes and realized that he took his boxers off. "Oh." I said, pretty much gaping at his leaking cock. My eyes scanned over his body and I felt myself get even harder, if that was possible. I looked up at his face, which was bright red, and smiled. "You're so pretty, Lou." I said, leaning down and stroking his cheek gently. He blushed impossibly harder and smiled up at me. "Get your boxers off and lets get on with it." He said, winking at me. I smiled and pulled my boxers off. Louis' eyes widened 'Somebody had a growth spurt." He said. I blushed and he smiled, sitting up and pulling me down to connect our lips. I smiled into the kiss and he pulled me down on the bed and flipped us over so he was on top in the middle of the bed. "I love you, Louis." I said as he started kissing down my neck. "I love you too. And I would very much like your dick in my ass right now, so let's get it on." He said, smiling down at me.I laughed lightly and flipped us over so I was on top again. I kissed him and trailed my hands down his sides and grabbed his hips, grinding my hips down against him,. He let out a moan and bucked his hips up to meet mine. I moaned quietly and trailed my lips down his neck, nipping lightly every few inches "Haz, god, fo something, please." He whined, bucking his hips up again. I kissed down his chest and stomach, licking a stripe down his abs and nipping lightly at his small tummy. He moaned softly and I moved down lower and took the head of his dick in my mouth. He arched his back and let out a loud surprised moan. I sucked on his head and flicked my tongue across the slit. He moaned loudly again and fisted his hands in the sheets "Harry, oh god, please." He groaned. I pulled off with a 'pop' and kissed my way up his body. I brushed my lips against his so they were barely touching "You taste so good, princess." I whispered hopefully seductively. He shivered and whined "Harry." I smirked "Do you have any lube, Loubear?" I asked. He nodded "Yeah, in the drawer." He said, I sat up on my knees and reached over to the nightstand and searched through the drawer until I found what I was looking for. I set the bottle of lube on the bed beside me and gently pushed his legs so his feet were flat on the bed. "You good, Boo?" I asked, licking my lips at the sight of him open and ready for me. He nodded fervently "Yes just get in me." He said. I smiled "You need prep, Lou." I said. Louis huffed "No I don't. Before you called I was, um, yeah." He blushed. I laughed "Thaty's hot." I said, leaning down and kissing him again. "You're hot." He said giggling lightly. "Now get in me before I have a nervous breakdown." He said, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some in the palm of his hand. "Condom?" I asked. Louis shook his head. "I want to feel you." I blushed and nodded. "That's cold!" I shrieked when he started spreading the lube over my dick. "Sorry." Louis giggled and pulled his hand away. I smiled :You ready?" I asked "Have I not been making it clear since you got here?" He huffed. I smiled "Just makin sure." I said as I started pressing into him. "God, you're massive." Louis gasped quietly. "You're so fucking tight." I groaned once I was fully inside of him. I stopped for a minute to let him adjust. "So. Nice weather we're having." I said. Louis started laughing loudly but it turned into a moan when I swiveled my hips. "You're an idiot Harry." He moaned as I started thrusting into him slowly. "Even when we're having sex you find time to insult me. So rude." I said, "God, faster Haz." He moaned out, wrapping his legs around my hips. I moaned quietly and started thrusting into him faster. "Ohh fuck, right there Haz!" Louis almost shouted, his nails digging into my shoulders. "Fuck." I groaned when he started pushing his hips down to meet my thrust. "Harder, Haz." He moaned, clenching his ass around my cock. I moaned loudly at the feeling and thrusted into him harder. "ohh shit." He moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow and pushing his hips down. "I-I'm close." He said, followed by another moan. "Already Lou?" I breathed out. "Shut u-up." He moaned. I thrusted faster and harder, pressing my forehead against his "I love you, Louis." He came all over both our chests and stomachs, clenching impossibly tight around me and shouting my name. I moaned and came inside him, stopping my thrusts. "Harry." Louis breathed after he came down from his high. I slowly pulled out of him and he winced. I stood up "I'll be right back, baby." I said, walking into his bathroom. I came back with a warm wash cloth and cleaned us both off and laid down beside him. "I love you." Louis said, kissing me sweetly. "I love you, too." I said, pulling the covers over us and pulling him into my chest. "When are you going back to Australia?" Louis whispered against my chest after a couple minutes of silence. I smiled lightly "I'm not." I whispered. Louis looked up at me with wide eyes "What are you saying?" He asked. "I was thinking about buying a flat here in Doncaster. Maybe we could buy one together." I said, brushing the hair off his face. "Really?" Louis squealed. I nodded and he attacked my lips with his. I smiled into the kiss and pulled him impossibly closer. "I love you so much." He said between kisses. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his. "I love you too, Louis."

 

 

I could fly a thousand oceans but there's nothing that compares to what we had


End file.
